


Daniel Jacobi Is a Hoodie Thief

by teadominusrex



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, acciental break ups, in a non sexual way, jacobi is a hoodie thief, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Jacobi steals Eiffel's hoodie and thinks about lifeAnd maybe tells Eiffel he love him





	Daniel Jacobi Is a Hoodie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> When you send your friend a picture of the hoodie you just bought because your oc would totally wear and she points out the Eiffel would wear and that Jacobi would steal it and you say "I need to write a fic about that" and she says "DO IT" and so you do and this is that fic  
> And @not-all-trains is that friend  
> Hi  
> Also there's not enough Jacoffel fanfiction  
> Enjoy

Daniel Jacobi always had a habit of stealing his boyfriends’ hoodies. Most of them were taller than he was, (Not that he was short. He wasn’t. Just justed dated tall guys, okay?) so size was never an issue. He was never sure why. Maybe it was an ownership thing or… who knew.

The only person Jacobi hadn’t done with was Kepler. Mostly because it was difficult to call Kepler his “boyfriend” and partly because Jacobi was fairly sure Kepler didn’t own hoodies. 

Jacobi thought about all of this as he pulled Eiffel’s hoodie over his head. He wondered what Eiffel would say. Whatever. He was cold.

“Isn’t that Eiffel’s sweatshirt?” Hera asked when Jacobi wandered into the living room. Maxwell had built a body for her shortly after they’d gotten back to earth. The two of them them were sitting on the couch watching some reality show.

“Yeah” Jacobi said

“It’s way too big for you” Maxwell pointed out

Jacobi shrugged. “I’m cold” He flopped down on the couch with them “what are you watching?”

“House Hunters” Maxwell answered 

“Is Eiffel still asleep?” asked Hera

“Yeah” Jacobi paused for a moment “what?”

“What?”

“You got something to say?”

Hera crossed her arms “maybe”

“Tell me or don’t. Actually if you’ve got something to say about Doug, I wanna hear it” Jacobi paused again “because he’s my boyfriend and I care about him” he added

He really wasn’t so good at this whole being nice thing.

“I just worry about him” Hera said 

“Yeah…” Jacobi sighed “he doesn’t really want to talk about… whatever... though”

Hera didn’t say anything.

“And I like, don’t want to push him away or something” Jacobi continued “besides, speaking from experience, I think it’s enough that he know I’m there and I love him and want to help if he needs it”

“Awww” cooed Maxwell “you’ve gone so soft”

Hera leaned forward to get a better look at Jacobi around Maxwell “does he know you love him?”

Jacobi felt his face heat up “who says I love him?”

“You did” said Maxwell “just now”

_ Oh god  _ Jacobi thought. He flipped his hood up and tugged the strings the close it around his face. He could hear Maxwell and Hera giggling. 

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘no’” Hera said

“Quite being so melodramatic” Maxwell poked him

“Nooooo” 

“Morning” came a very familiar voice “uh. Hey babe. What. What are you doing. And why are you wearing my hoodie”

Jacobi pulled the hood down and looked up at this boyfriend. He crossed his arms and looked away. “It’s afternoon. And I’m cold. And like this hoodie. It’s got aliens and they glow in the dark”

“Yeah” Eiffel said “It’s my hoodie. Looks pretty cute on you.”

“Of course it does. Everything looks cute on me”    
Eiffel smiled “fair point. It looks extra cute on you. Move over.”

“You’re so mean” Jacobi said as he made room for Eiffel

“What are we watching?” Eiffel asked

“House Hunters” Hera said.

“Nice”

 

Jacobi thought about normality a lot. This, he supposed, was normal. Sitting on the couch with your boyfriend and your friends watching bad tv was normal.  

It had been almost year since they’d gotten back to earth, and almost year since he and Eiffel had officially started dating. It had been more than a year since those first burning kisses Jacobi was sure would never matter.

He was glad they mattered.

Was it weird they’d never told each “I love you”?

They lived together, slept in the same bed and Jacobi did love him. 

What if Eiffel didn’t love him? What if this wasn’t anything to him? What if  _ he  _ wasn’t anything to him? 

“Daniel? ...Kitty Cat?” Eiffel said, snapping Jacobi out of his thoughts

“Stop calling me that!” 

“I was just ask if you were hungry.” 

“Oh. Yeah” Jacobi said.

“Eggs sound okay to you?”

“Sounds great”

Eiffel got up and Jacobi followed him, hands deep in his pockets. 

Eiffel got the eggs out of the fridge and Jacobi hopped up on the counter and watched him, swinging his legs.

“Hey uhhh” Jacobi said after a while “babe? I mean uh ...sweetie? D-darling? Uh” 

Eiffel turned to look at him, assumed “yeah?”

“I uh” Jacobi said. Oh god what had gotten himself into “I- I want to break up”

_ “No. Shit. I do not want that. Shit _ ” Jacobi thought

“Oh” said Eiffel. He turned back to the eggs “Okay” 

_ “Oh god now I made him cry, shit” _

“No! No no no, that;s not-” Jacobi jumped off the counter and hugged Eiffel from behind. “I don’t want break up. I was… I was trying to tell you I love you and I panicked”

Eiffel didn’t move for a moment. He turned to face Jacobi “you panicked”

“I know, I suck” 

Eiffel laughed, and wiped his eyes “you do suck”

“I’m sorry…” Jacobi stepped back “I bet you want you to break up for real now”

Eiffel smiled “nah. I love you too much for that”

“Oh” Jacobi said

Eiffel kissed him. Had he always been this good of a kisser?

Jacobi broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to see Eiffel’s face.

“I think the eggs are burning”

“Well shit”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more?  
> Prehaps


End file.
